


You Want Me

by lucymorningstar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymorningstar/pseuds/lucymorningstar
Summary: A drunk Daniel turns up on Jack's doorstep. He wants Jack, he knows Jack wants him. All he has to do is persuade Jack.





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in almost two years. I can't decide if I'm nervous or excited
> 
> Thank you to flowerswithgraves for the super fast beta!

Jack swore under his breath at the insistent banging on the door. He tried to ignore it and focus on the game he was watching but it soon became clear that whoever was there wasn't going to go away or respect how damn late it was. "For crying out loud," he muttered, half under his breath as he hauled himself out of his chair to cross the room and wrench the door "What..." His annoyed greeting died on his lips at the sight of Daniel standing there, fist raised. "Daniel?"

Daniel swayed slightly as he relaxed his arm down, listing to the side and leaning against the doorframe. "Jack, hey." His grin was loose and sloppy. 

"What are you doing here?" Jack frowned and watched Daniel carefully; he was unsteady on his feet, his body looser than normal and his face flushed. There were no two ways about it; Daniel was drunk. 

Daniel blinked at Jack. "What am I..." He trailed off and licked his lips. "Why're you staring at me?"

Jack looked past Daniel but couldn't see his car in the dark. "Did you drive here?" 

"What?" Daniel shook his head, then turned and looked behind him, pointing up the road. "No. I came in a cab." He turned back to Jack and stumbled into the doorframe. "Ow."

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK. Back to my original question then." 

"What am I doing here?"

"Yes."

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes. "You know why." He held one finger up, then wobbled, his eyes crossing as they focused on his hand. 

"If I knew why I wouldn't be asking." 

Daniel looked back at Jack and frowned. "What?" 

Jack stepped back and gestured for Daniel to enter. "Come in. And sit down before you fall down."

"I am not going to fall down," Daniel protested indignantly, then stumbled into Jack as he lost his balance walking forward. 

Jack laughed. 

"Why are you laughing?" Daniel looped his arms around Jack's neck and pouted in his face. "It's not funny." 

"Fine, it's not funny." Jack lifted Daniel's arms from around him, shifting them so Daniel had an arm slung across his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around his drunk friend's waist and led him towards the nearest couch. "Sit." 

Daniel obediently lay down on the couch, on his side, body curled up and one hand under his cheek. He blinked up at Jack, his glasses sliding down his nose and he looked painfully young. 

Jack tossed Daniel a cushion then sat down in his chair. He took a sip from his beer and switched the TV off. "OK, one more time; why are you here?" 

Daniel tucked the cushion under his head and sighed. "Really?" He ran a finger over his lips. Jack didn't respond or react. "OK, fine. I thought it was time," he said," that we finally did something about our unresolved sexual tension." 

"Our..." Jack bit back a laugh and emptied his beer. He stared at Daniel. "Unresolved sexual tension?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes. Sam says..."

Jack's mouth went dry and his heart leapt into his throat. "Carter says," he repeated in disbelief. "You've been talking to Carter about 'our unresolved sexual tension'?"

"Not by name, she doesn't know it's you. Just that there's someone I want to be fucking, who wants to fuck me too, but is full of excuses. She says I need to talk to you and that we should probably just get on with it. She's a woman and she knows these things." 

"I see." 

"So, you wanna fuck?" 

Jack couldn't stifle the moan or stop the hardening of his cock at Daniel's question. He really did want to fuck Daniel, but they both knew they couldn't. He exhaled shakily and swallowed. "No, Daniel, I don't." And if his voice was rough, maybe Daniel was too drunk to notice. 

Daniel laughed. "Liar. I know you, Jack. I can hear it in your voice. I've seen the way you look at me. You want to fuck me." He smirked at Jack and licked his lips. "You're hard just thinking about it." 

Jack groaned. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his knees in front of the couch, one hand resting on Daniel's leg. "You're drunk." 

"So?"

"You're going to regret this. You're going to be embarrassed when you sober up."

"Won't regret this." Daniel frowned and shook his head, then smiled at Jack. Moving quicker than Jack was prepared for, Daniel sat up and pressed his lips to Jack's, tongue parting them. He tasted like whiskey and coffee and Jack found himself returning the kiss, cupping Daniel's face in his hands before pulling back and shaking his head. 

"Daniel..." He exhaled. "We can't do this." 

"You want to. You want me." Daniel protested and reached out for Jack again. 

"I should take you home."

Daniel licked his lips, head falling back against the pillow. With his eyes closed and a pout on his lips, he looked like he'd just been kicked, but Jack had known him too long to fall for that look. "Are you sure?" Daniel asked. 

"Positive." Jack eased himself to his feet. "You need some help getting up?"

Daniel thought about it. "Yes."

Jack gripped Daniel's upper arm tightly, tugging him to his feet and holding him up while he found his balance. One step later, Daniel stumbled, falling against Jack, his body warm where he leaned against Jack. 

"Nice try," Jack said.

Daniel nodded, his head on Jack's shoulder. "I thought so." He trailed a hand down to cup Jack's half-hard cock through his jeans making Jack groan and his knees go weak. "Sure you want me to go?"

Jack didn't answer, too busy trying to ignore Daniel's breath against his neck, warm body pressed against him and the feel of Daniel massaging his cock. He bucked his hip forward into Daniel's hand as Daniel's other hand slid into the back pocket of his jeans. 

"Daniel." 

"Jack."

"Stop." 

"Stop what?" Daniel's hands kept moving and Jack groaned again, starting to be unsure who was holding who up. 

"Let me get this straight," Jack started. 

Daniel giggled. "Are you sure 'straight' is the word you're looking for?"

"Daniel." Jack sighed and stared up at the ceiling, clenching his molars. "Stop." He grabbed Daniel's wrist and removed it from his crotch. 

"Why?" Daniel pouted at Jack and pulled his hand from Jack's jeans. He sounded uncertain. 

"Lots of reasons. To start with, you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk!"

"Yes, you are. And I'm not going to... have sex, to do... anything... not going to touch you when you're like this."

Daniel frowned and ran a finger down the bulge in Jack's jeans. "You're touching me right now." 

"You're touching me. There's a difference." 

"Doesn't feel that different." Daniel's fingers continued to stroke. "You like me touching you." He looked up at Jack, hunger in his eyes. "You said lots of reasons. Why else?" 

"Daniel, don't." With difficulty, Jack steered Daniel towards the guest bedroom, guiding Daniel to the bed. Daniel tried to pull Jack down with him, but Jack slipped from his grip, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "You know why," he replied, not looking at Daniel, trying to ignore Daniel's fingers sliding up under his shirt, caressing the small of his back. "The military. You're my subordinate. We can't. If we get caught..."

Daniel leaned up on his elbows. "We won't get caught," he said earnestly. 

Jack swore and scrubbed his hands over his head. Part of him wished it was that easy. "Daniel." 

"But it's not that you're not attracted to me, right?" Daniel asked suddenly, his face lighting up. "You do want me." 

"Daniel," Jack sighed. What was the point of fighting it anymore? "Yes, OK. I do. You're..." He looked over his shoulder at Daniel, shivering as Daniel's fingers stroked his side. "God, yes Daniel, I do. You're... you're... fuck, you're beautiful." He turned, leaned back and kissed Daniel. "I want you so fucking bad." He tipped Daniel's chin up with his fingers, kissed him again and rested their foreheads together. "But not like this."

"Jack," Daniel whined when Jack pulled away and stood up. 

"Stay there." Jack adjusted himself, groaning as his cock pressed against his jeans. He carefully walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Daniel was asleep when he came back, one arm thrown over his face and snoring. Jack placed the glass and some aspirin on the bedside table and eased Daniel's glasses from his face. Daniel snuffled and rolled over. 

If Jack then went into his bedroom and jerked off, coming hard as he thought about Daniel? Well, that wasn't something Daniel needed to know about. And maybe, just maybe, in the morning, Daniel wouldn't remember any of this.


End file.
